White horse
by Anihca Leahcim
Summary: Sakura looked at the place where Sasuke sat once again, but she didn't see him. She started wondering if he just left her there, singing her heart out. But her thoughts were cut short when she heard another voice singing. RR, i also enjoyed writing this


**Me:** I'm back again!

**Sakura:** Yay! Wait, wait, wait. WHERE DID YOU FRICKIN' GO THESE PAST MONTHS? *inner sakura mode* [Quote: Months]

**Me:** Hey, hey! Language, Saku-san. It's.. well.. i'm really busy, all this school works and stuff. I even got sick for two days.

**Naruto:** Oh, good thing you're feeling better now 'coz i'm ready for some serious business!

**Me:** Ehehehe.. Uhh.. Sorry to say but, i don't think you're included in my fic this time. *beautiful eyes*

**Naruto:** What? After all these days? Nooooooooo~ *cries out anime tears*

**Me:** Sorry, but you have to accept it.

**Naruto:** Aww. Fine, fine. Make a NaruSaku fic next time, you know? *foxy grin* *hides from Sakura and Sasuke*

**Me:** I'll think about it.

**Sasuke:** *bored from being left out at the conversation and ignores what Naruto just said* Stop it, you guys and get on with the story! This intro is getting long.

**Me:** Whatever. And since you're at it, DO THE DISCLAIMER. NOW.

**Sasuke:** -grunt- Chin-chin doesn't own me, Sakura and Naruto. And she doesn't own Naruto, you know, where we belong? But she owns the fic. Whatever. That's it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Normal POV**

It's a nice and bright night for a singing performance on Konoha. Speaking of performance, a girl named Sakura Haruno was standing at the backstage, waiting for her turn.

"And here's tonight's main event, from our very own talented kunoichi of all time, Sakura Haruno!" The host, Kakashi Hatake, beamed at the microphone towards the people gathering at the stage. Sakura just rolled her eyes at the compliment and began walking towards the stage.

"This is for you guys, for the people who were heartbroken like me, *people aww-ed at the statement* and to my ex-boyfriend.. Well, you know who you are." Sakura saw her ex, Sasuke Uchiha, sitting just a few seats from the stage, listening intently. She breathed in the night's scent, and started singing..

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel__  
__Comes out just when you need it to__  
__As I paced back and forth all this time__  
__Cause I honestly believed in you___

_Holding on, the days drag on__  
__Stupid girl, I should have known__  
__I should have known_

She quickly glanced at Sasuke, then continued when she saw him sitting there.. and looking glum? Looks like somebody relates to the song..

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale__  
__I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet__  
__Lead her up the stairwell___

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town__  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down__  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

Sakura looked at the place where Sasuke sat once again, but she didn't see him. She started wondering if he just left her there, singing her heart out. But her thoughts were cut short when she heard another voice singing.

_And baby, I was naive  
Got lost in your eyes, I never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
I had to fight to have the upper hand_

I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know  


Sasuke was the one singing that part. She knew that voice so well. And she continued the song.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale__  
__I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet__  
__Lead her up the stairwell___

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town__  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down__  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

"That should do it. He really should realize what he had done to me." Sakura thought. And then it was Sasuke once again who sang, like they planned the whole performance.

_And there I am on my knees__  
__Beggin' for forgiveness__  
__Beggin' you please__  
__Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

Sakura froze. "Did he really mean that part? He even changed the version into his POV!" Inner Sakura stated. Sakura continued..

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale__  
__I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well__  
__This is a big world, that was a small town__  
__There in my rearview mirror disappearing now___

_And its too late for you and your white horse__  
__Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

And they sang in duet on the last part..

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa__  
__Try and catch me now [Try and catch you now]__  
__Oh, it's too late to catch me now [It's too late to catch you now]_

Sakura bowed at the stage, tears forming up at her eyes but she was greeted by a big round of applouse, complete with a standing ovation. She thanked everybody and got out of the stage without looking back at Sasuke. She went to find Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, why, of all people, did you make Sasuke go up to the stage and sing with me?!" Sakura barked, without the audience hearing her.

"No, no, no. You've got it all wrong! It's him who convinced me to let him go up there and sing." Kakashi said defensively.

"It's true. And what's wrong with that?" Sakura gasped at the voice from behind her.

"S-sasuke-kun.. I mean, Sasuke, why did you go up there and didn't inform me you're gonna sing? I wasn't prepared, you know." Sakura said smoothly.

"I just wanted to. That's all. Is there any rule that states i can't sing with my EX-girlfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhh, i'll leave you two alone for some private time, okay? Ja ne." Kakashi said and for a second, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Sakura." Sasuke called her.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Is it really too late?" Sasuke asked.

"For what?" And she replied with a question.

"For me to come around and catch you?" He asked once again.

"I.. i don't know.." Sakura answered, and looked down, feeling gloomy all over again.

Sasuke began walking closer to her and reaches out to hug her but she backed away a bit.

"Stop it, Sasuke. You didn't know how much you've hurted me for breaking up with me when we're happy with each other. DID YOU KNOW HOW THAT FELT?! It's so.. heart-breaking and i even stayed at my room, crying for what? like hours? And here you are, standing in front of me to ask if you're too late just like nothing happened.. Now you know the answer!" She snapped and bursted into tears. Sakura was beginning to walk out when a hand stopped her but she tried to wiggle it free and didn't succeed. Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Look, i'm sorry i've caused you all this pain but i'm willing to start over again and i know now that you're the one for me. I'm so stupid for not realizing that years ago and i'm sorry for all of my mistakes." Sasuke said.

"Did you think that simple sorry would suffice? Did you think i am going to forgive you for that s--" She was cut short by lips smashing on hers and kissing her like there's no tomorrow.

She felt this new feeling on her stomach, like butterflies and decided not to kiss back but finally gave in. She kissed him back with all the love she could muster and a tear formed at her eye which indicates not sorrow, but happiness. A few minutes later, both pulled back in need of air and gazed at each other's eyes.

"I missed you, Sakura. And i know that deep inside of this heart of mine that i will love you.. forever and.. always.." Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke-kun, i'm so happy!" Sakura said and hugged him, which were greeted by a pair of arms on her petite waist. She pulled back a bit and Sasuke once again spoke:

"Don't i get an i love you too or just anything?" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh. You're such a kid, Sasuke-kun! I love you with all my heart and i will never, ever, leave your side. I promise." Sakura stated with a heart-warming smile that she only reserved for Sasuke.

"Glad to hear that. But there's one thing. I would like to prove to you that my love for you will be forever, and no other will ever replace you in my heart." Sasuke knelt on one knee while saying this, and took a small, bluish velvet box and opened it, revealing a crystal with a ruby and sapphire at the sides.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" Sasuke asked, almost confidently.

Sakura gasped and processed everything he said and..

"Yes! Yes, Sasuke-kun, i will marry you!" Sakura screamed happily and Sasuke gently slipped the ring on her finger and carried her, and spun her around. The couple never felt this happy before.

Sasuke placed her at the ground again and caressed her cheek, while gazing at her green, emerald eyes and slowly closed the distance between them. He kissed her more passionately and bit her lip, asking for entrance and got a moan for a reply. Taking it as a yes, he slipped his tongue into her and they've had a battle for dominance. After all those kissing, they pulled back to breathe in some air and embraced each other, feeling the warmth of each person. And then, pulled back to hold hands and make their way to a bright and promising future..

For both of them.. and the restoration on the Uchiha clan.

xoxo~the end~xoxo

**Me:** Yay, it's finally finished! And it's my first songfic oneshot.

**Naruto:** This ain't hollywood, this is a small town.. There in my rearview mirror disappearing now... [sings continuously]

**Sakura:** Uhh, Naruto.. You can stop singing now..

**Naruto:** [sings a bit louder]

**Sasuke:** You dobe! Stop singing, it hurts everybody's ears!

**Naruto:** What's wrong with you guys? I like Stephen Jerzak's version more that Taylor's on White horse.

**Me:** Not that i'm with you, but i reaaaaally lurve SJ. heehee. But that doesn't mean you can sing in here! [screams playfully]

**Naruto:** Okay, okay. I got it!

**Sasuke:** Whew.

**Me:** Naruto, do the last part.

**Naruto:** Okay. If you didn't review, i'm gonna use my rasengan and kage bunshin all over your place, dattebayo!

**Me:** *reads script* Hey, that's not included! Now you scared them. Baka.

**Naruto:** G-gomen! ack. Just. Read. and. Review. Thanks.

**Me:** There you go.


End file.
